Retrouvailles
by Jisboncrazylovementalist
Summary: 2 ans de séparation sont dures à supporter.


Lorsque je le vis entrer dans mon bureau cet après-midi, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, IL était de retour. Je ne savais pas vraiment distinguer le rêve de la réalité durant ce long moment dans mon bureau. Je dis long mais pour moi c'était tellement court !

_Je ne l'avais pas vu, même pas entraperçus depuis 2 ans et il était là, devant moi ! Il avait pas tellement changé, un peu grossi, laissé pousser un peu sa barbe et avait les cheveux plus blonds que dans mes souvenirs. Profitant que l'agent Abbott et Fischer discutent, il ancra ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens, quels yeux ! Ils n'avaient pas changé eux, ils avaient encore ce bleu si profond, encore plus profond que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Je frissonnais et par reflexe, je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et me frottais les épaules pour me réchauffer. Le regard qu'il me faisait était si lourd de sens, si appuyé que je me sentais rougir, je me levai et m'approchais donc de cet homme, l'homme pour lequel j'avais tant espéré le retour. Comprenant ce que je faisais, il s'avança vers moi et ouvrit les bras pour que je m'y blottisse. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et me laissais bercer par les battements irréguliers de son cœur. 2 ans… 730 jours… ce temps que je jugeais si long encore hier me paraissait si rapide dans ses bras. Lentement, une larme vint échouer sur ma joue, je ne pleurais pas, non, Patrick, lui n'avait pas retenu la perle salée que j'essuyais de ma peau. Dans une tentative désespérée de voir ce moment rester entre nous, je me détachais de lui et allais me rassoir derrière mon bureau devant les yeux surpris des deux agents du FBI et de Jane lui-même._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à lui, seule dans mon appartement ce soir, puisqu'il n'ait pas venu me parler depuis cet après-midi. Je me lève donc et vais chercher dans l'un des cartons un album photo d'il y a deux ans. Oui, je vais déballer mes cartons encore soigneusement emballés depuis deux ans pour un album photo ! Je suis folle non ? Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir le moindre carton que j'entendis ma sonnette retentir.

* * *

J'ai peur, j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'ouvre pas. Peut-être a-t-elle fait une croix sur son passé, sur moi, sur nous ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, il n'y a jamais eu de « nous ». Il y avait moi et ma vengeance, elle et sa raison mais jamais vraiment de « nous ». Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappe trois coups sur sa porte. « Et si elle m'en veut ? Et si ? Et si…. » Bon nombre de questions m'assaillaient mais quand je la vis ouvrir sa porte et me sourire, mes craintes s'effondrèrent. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à me voir derrière sa porte. Dans le même état de stress tous les deux, nous nous fixâmes durant quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte. Ni tenant plus, je posais une main sur chacune de ses épaules et la poussais doucement vers l'intérieur du salon. D'un revers du pied, je fermais la porte qui claqua et plaqua Teresa contre celle-ci. Surprise elle me fit le sourire brillant que j'aimais, j'aime et aimerai toujours qu'elle me fasse. Je m'approchais soudain d'elle de sorte à supprimer les quelques centimètres qui m'éloignaient d'elle et emprisonna ses douces lèvres dans un chaste et tendre baiser. Je me reculais comme pour obtenir l'autorisation de recommencer et ma belle était comme pétrifiée. Elle me dévorait du regard et n'attendait que moi.

* * *

Lui comme moi sentions cette tension qui régnait autour de nous et contre laquelle nous ne pouvions rien. Il déplaça dans une lente et douce caresse ses mains de mes épaules nues à mon visage qu'il encadra de ses mains douces et chaudes. Nous étions dès lors de nouveau très proches et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi. Il continuait d'approcher et je me sentais de nouveau collé contre la porte.

Nous nous embrassâmes, ce baiser était tout sauf chaste et doux, il était au contraire l'expression de la frustration et du manque l'un de l'autre de ces deux ans. Jamais nous n'étions allés si loin auparavant et je n'avais pas peur. Il m'avait tellement manqué, j'avais tellement rêvé de ce baiser que je ne me sentais nullement effrayée. J'encerclais donc son cou pour approfondir ce que nous échangions. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions entrains de reprendre nos souffles devenus erratiques lorsque je pris sa main et le guidai vers l'extérieur.

« Où va-t-on ? Viens ici… » M'attira-t-il pour m'embrasser. J'avais peur qu'il ne disparaisse, il semblait aussi en avoir peur.

« Suis-moi. » Répondis-je en me décollant de ses lèvres.

* * *

Teresa accéléra le pas et me mena dans un petit coin de forêt au bord d'un lac à quelques minutes de chez elle. Elle m'invita à m'assoir au pied d'un énorme chêne, m'offrit un rapide baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres et montrait du doigt le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel nous étions assis.

« Chaque jour je suis venu ajouter une barre, elle désigna un grand nombre de barres gravées dans l'arbre, il y en a 730 exactement. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, je voulais lui prouver que je ne partirai plus et que dorénavant ces jours faisaient partis de notre passé. Je me laissai donc tomber par terre en la retenant avec moi et nous nous retrouvâmes allongé l'un sur l'autre au bas de ce vieux chêne. Elle glissa sur moi pour atteindre mes lèvres et m'offrit l'uns des baisers que l'on n'imagine que dans les films.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Teresa. » Soufflai-je.

Elle se redressa et alla chercher une boite en fer qu'elle avait caché sous des feuilles.

« C'est pour toi. Les 730 lettres que je ne t'ai pas envoyées. »

730 jours, 730 bâtons, 730 lettres… Je lui ai réellement manqué, cette femme est extraordinaire !

* * *

Je venais de confier tant de mes souffrances en si peu de temps que je me sentais légère, tout envolé ! Comme si il venait de gommer 2 ans de manque, d'absence et d'oubli en quelques heures. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ma vie ait été un calvaire de la sorte. Il est là maintenant.

Je sentis une goutte de pluie tomber sur ma joue et fus prise d'un frisson, rien n'échappe à Jane qui me donna sa veste et me reconduisit à la maison. A la maison, quelques années avant j'aurais dit « chez moi » et pas « maison ». Ce terme implique beaucoup de chose mais est-il prêt pour ça ?

« Rentrons à la maison, tu es frigorifiée. »

Bon, cette fois c'est sûr, il est prêt.

« A la maison ? »

Cette question resta en suspens car il me porta jusqu'à l'appartement et ne me reposa qu'une fois la porte d'entrée refermée sur nous.

Après avoir posé la boite en fer sur la tablette de l'entrée je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer une bouilloire d'eau pour le thé. Alors que j'étais de dos pour chercher son thé préféré dans le placard, je le sentis se rapprocher. Il colla sa poitrine à mon dos et je laissais tomber ma tête sur son épaule. Ses mains chaudes passèrent la barrière de mon t shirt et vinrent caresser mon ventre et mes hanches lentement, d'une extrême douceur. En me volant un baiser, il leva mon vêtement et je tendais les bras pour qu'il le passe au-dessus de ma tête.

* * *

Je parsemai sa peau parfaite de milliers de baisers papillons, je commençais par son cou, ses épaules, le creux de son oreille, chaque parcelle de peau qui m'était accessible. Je la sentis se détendre complétement et lutter pour ne pas se retourner. Je la fis donc se retourner et posa mes mains sur ses fesses pour la soulever et la poser sur le plan de travail. Elle encercla mon visage de ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses cheveux me chatouillaient. J'arrêtais vite ce baiser pour poser mes lèvres sur sa poitrine recouverte de tissu. Elle se cambra sous mes caresses mais reprit vite le dessus en glissant ses fins doigts sous mon polo. Ses mains frêles étaient froides et me provoquèrent un flot de sensations et de frissons que je ne pouvais retenir. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle passa ses mains sur chaque centimètre découvert de ma peau, bientôt elle remplaça ses caresses par des baisers. Elle m'électrisait.

* * *

Je resserrai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et m'écartai légèrement de lui lorsqu'il entreprit déboutonner mon jean. La chaleur de ses grandes mains sur mes fesses me fit prendre conscience qu'il me soulevait pour m'ôter mon pantalon. Je m'exécutais donc et le laissa toucher mes cuisses, mes genoux jusqu'à me retrouver presque nue devant cet homme. Mon homme.

Une étrange chaleur prenait place dans le bas de mon ventre et je voulais plus de lui, je voulais éliminer les barrières restantes entres nous deux et le sentir encore plus proche de moi. Une fois avoir laissé tomber son pantalon le long de ses jambes, il ne restait que mes sous vêtement et son caleçon. Il était beau, musclé, j'avais toujours rêvé de toucher son corps parfait, le voir ne me suffisais plus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'atteler que je sentais ses doigts décrocher mon soutien-gorge. Avant qu'il ne profite de cette partie de mon anatomie, je le faisais reculer et descendis du plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Pas ici. » Dis-je dans un souffle, ma respiration n'est plus correcte, je ne contrôle plus grand chose, il faut aller plus vite, sinon je vais perdre tous mes moyens.

Je le conduis, non sans me faire voler plusieurs baisers au passage, jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'allonge et le dirigeais vers moi, je remontais un peu vers la tête de lit, il tombait sur moi, sa tête ayant atterrit entres mes seins.

* * *

Je perdais le contrôle, je suçais ses tétons durcies par le plaisir et nourrissait le mien de sa jouissance. J'étais à l'étroit dans mon caleçon et ça en devenait douloureux, je voulais lui faire du bien alors il fallait que je me contrôle. Je glissais donc deux doigts en dessous du tissu de son string et me rendais compte à quel point elle avait envie de moi aussi. Je la fis jouir d'un léger va et viens dans son intimité. Elle se cambra, greffa ses doigts dans la peau de mon dos, je l'embrassais pour masquer ses cris qui auraient risqué de me faire perdre pieds. Elle défit mon caleçon qu'elle envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle me retourna et me chevaucha en entourant mes hanches de ses jambes. Elle s'allongea quelques secondes sur ma poitrine et parsema mon cou de baiser.

* * *

Je le sentais céder, son membre tendu à l'extrême frottait sur mon entre jambe que je mouvais tel une caresse dessus. Il me mordait les lèvres comme une supplication.

« Teresa… »

Dans une infini douceur et d'un mouvement très lent, je le fis entrer en moi, ce seul contact me provoqua un autre orgasme. Il inversa les rôles et je me retrouvais de nouveau sous lui et écrasée par son poids. Dieu, que c'était bon… Il se mouvait en moi par de petit mouvement lent et accéléra à mesure que la chaleur nous consumait. Je l'imitais et nous furent très rapidement envahit par la jouissance.

Il se laissa tomber sur ma poitrine et nous calmèrent nos cœurs, et reprirent nos souffles dans cette position. Je caressais son dos par de longs mouvements de mes doigts et sentis son rythme cardiaque s'apaiser, il s'endormait.

« Je t'aime ma chérie

-Moi aussi Patrick. » Répondis-je.

* * *

Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point je l'aimais avant cette nuit, je ne me passerais plus d'elle. Lorsque son réveil sonna, on se rendit compte que nous n'avions pas dormi de la nuit, elle tapa sur le réveil et dans un râle elle se leva. J'attrapais donc sa main et la tirais vers moi.

« N'y vas pas, restes avec moi ma belle.

-J'ai pas le choix, je dois aller travailler.

-Tu es malade, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, tu ne peux donc pas aller travailler. » Je ne lui laissais pas le loisir de me répondre et l'embrassais. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour me céder et répondre à mon étreinte.

-Je vais prévenir que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui. »

* * *

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à lui céder, en même temps, j'ai très envie de profiter de lui encore un peu. Il faut que je lui dise la vérité. J'étais parti dans mes pensées quand Jane le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma puce ?

-Je suis en couple Patrick.

-…

-Je vais le quitter.

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque je lui avais annoncé mais après lui avoir donné (auquel il n'a pas hésité à répondre) un baiser, il se détendit.

-Il s'appelle James, il est pompier, je suis avec depuis peu de temps après ton départ. Je n'ai jamais réussi à être totalement à lui. J'ai refusé sa demande en mariage, j'ai refusé d'avoir des enfants avec lui. Je ne voyais que toi en lui, je faisais l'amour avec toi, je t'embrassais, je vivais avec toi.

-Où est-il ?

-Sur une intervention à Philadelphie. Il rentre dans trois jours.

-Que fera-t-on dans trois jours ?

-Je serai totalement à toi dans trois jours. »

* * *

Elle venait de me faire cette promesse, elle serait totalement à moi dans 3 jours, plus d'obstacles, plus de fuite, plus de petit ami, plus rien ne se mettra entre nous. Elle fera de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, oui je vivrai pour de vrai comme il y a longtemps. Blottie contre mon torse, elle écoutait les battements anarchiques de mon cœur. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, elle se raidit sur moi et paniqua.

«3 jours !

-Restes la, ne bouges pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Je ne parvenais pas à la calmer, je lui donnais un bisou sur le front et nous entendîmes :

« Ma chérie, j'ai vu tes affaires, tu n'es pas au travail ? »

* * *

Je n'avais pas supporté de la voir dans les bras de cet homme, c'est qui d'ailleurs ! Elle sortit du lit complètement nue et alla chercher son peignoir dans la salle de bain.

« Dégages, sors de chez moi ! Enfoiré ! Je m'en vais trois jours et tu te tapes ma femme !

-James, ne l'insulte pas ! STOP ! Jane ! Ne bouge pas !

-Jane ? ?C'est lui ? C'est cet homme qui t'a fait souffrir à un point que tu ne te levais pas le matin ? Que tu pleurais au petit déjeuné ? Celui qui est parti il y a deux ans en te laissant ?

-Oui mais ne fais rien ! Je l'aime James, c'est loin d'être ce que tu crois !

-Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? C'est pour ça que tu m'appelais JANE ?

-Notre couple était basé sur le fantôme d'un autre James ! Je suis désolé.

-Je t'aime moi !

-Et moi je l'aime lui ! Et depuis presque 10 ans ! »

Je lui ferai sa fête à lui ! Je partais résigné et trop en colère contre celle que je croyais être ma femme et l'homme qu'elle a choisi à ma place.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, James étais venu récupérer ses affaires et Patrick avait fait rapatrier les siennes à mon appartement, « notre maison ». J'avais repris le travail et nous vivions le parfait amour tous les deux. Plus de Némésis, plus de fuite, plus de manque mais un amour gigantesque, indéfinissable et un avenir certain.


End file.
